rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Seznam zemřelých
Oběšení, uškrcení, ubití Jožko Kysela * obesel sa na povale v mojsi Matka * aj ju raz nasli obesenu Matka kopáče z Nededze * ju nasli hodenu na hnoji aj mala obkrutenu snuru od zehlicky tento jej syn ten kopac ju zadavel.sak uz bola stara jebna zrejme kopaca zle jebala aj ju kablom priskrtel svinu. Tono Šamaj * co chodel do krcmy mal tie elipiticke zachvaty.raz v slame na poli v balikoch jebal tu priseru z kafilerie robela na zeriavu bola to riadna komsomolka volala sa maria aj pri jebacke dostal tento tono riadny zachvat sa krutel kopytami pral penu z huby prskal.ona sa zlakla revala od stracha sak myslela ze na nu utoci aj ju chce zabit.schmatla motyku aj ho prala do ksichta cely ksicht mu rosekala na mlete.napolon ju akosi zatvoreli kamsi. Vlak Ludvík Repáň *foter ten tiez ozraty padol pod vlak. Lacova babička *no stara mama ako od materi tiez padla na zeleznicnej stanici pod vlak vo vrutkach sa vraj opita s nakupom posmykla aj rovno pod kolesa vagona padla aj jej gebenu odkrojel rusen.sa temu v krcme smiali vraj ju oprala rusengilotina. "Mimozemšťan" (dítě sestry Jožky Solara) *sak nakoniec ho dali do akejsi cudnej skoly pre cudakov do ziliny no raz isiel kdesi po kolajach isiel rychlik od vrutok aj bolo vybavene. Maďarský konduktér *sa raz ozral aj padol z nastupista rovno pod vlak a ten ho presiel aj dve madarske pandravy z neho urobel.sak zme bezali z krcmy co bola vedla nastupista pozret ako je tento sviniar na dva kusy rozkrojeny a naozaj tak bolo.sak ta polovica z kopytami stale kopytami trhala zme sa temu smiali.presne v polovici rite ho prekrojilo no kde mal ritnu dieru v ktorej polovici naozaj neviem. Jedna žena *sak pozeram teraz tu z pocitaca spravy v prahe aj vidim ze sa ta spevacka naozaj pod vlak hodela.ako jedna zena z varina tiez sa pod vlak pri vapenke vo varine hodela no prekrojelo ju napoly pekne ako podla pravitka presne napoly kurva by si na cirkularke takto presne neurobel. Kombajnista Vlado *napokon kdesi u vrutok vypadol z rychlika a rovno slahol na stlp vraj bol obkruteny na stlpu ako had na konari.sak srat nanho takyto vol co s nim. *truhla diera lopata a je Otrok poloasfalt z Mojša * raz ozraty pod vlak padol a boli z neho dva kusy Jeden z Varína * no vo varine bol jeden aj v kafilerii robel a tento si stale pchal pazury do chobota vecne mal napchaty prst v nose.napokon ho vlak presiel u ziliny aj co som pocul mal prst v nose ked ho rusen prekrojel. Jeden debil "Pečenáč" * sak som videl jedneho debila co ho prud na zeleznici pekne opekol bol osmazeny ako ked rezen pripalis do cierna.vravim toto hadam nema zmysel do hroba pchat teho rozdrobte ako hnojivo kdesi na pole. * to bolo v ziline vyliezol na rusen aj donho slahlo a opekalo ho cely opeceny padol dolu kurilo sa z neho ako ked klobasu ogrilujes. Roza * sak taky rok po temto ju zachytel rusen ked isla peso po kolajach do varina aj ju akosi vliekol ci co vraj sa drzala cohosi na vagone aj bola do polovice normalna no od pasa dolu ju odtrhlo.jeden vravel v krcme co ju videl vraj ojebat by neisla nemala picu toto uz by ojebat tym padom neislo.vravim sak hej dojdi za take tri dni ku mne na cintorin do marnice aj mozes truhlu vypacit aj ti fajku urobi sak hubu stale ma. Električka Lacova učitelka z Varína (sedmá trieda) * aj ju presla elektricka v bratislave riadne ju svinu rozgniavela a viacej uz v skole tato ucitelka nesmrdela aj bol klud Hedvika Repáňová, Lacova sestra *aj do nej eletricka v rychlosti slahla aj ju rozgniavela vraj jej radlo bachor roztrhlo aj setek gulas pizy aj torty pohadzane po kolejach aj cez nu napokon eletricka presla aj ju zelezne kolesa pokrajali Traktor a jiné dopravní nehody Jadviga Kyselová * spala kdesi na pasienkoch aj po nej presiel zetor z rolnickeho druzstva kolesami aj bola dogniavena mrtva Roza, dcera Tona Bulejčíka * ta zomrela ked sa posmykla v jrd aj ju sovietsky kombajn presiel Štefan Kuderčík *ked isiel na voziku z krcmy ozraty aj vozik zle riadel rano aj ho trambus presiel zadnymi kolesami na tem voziku aj kopu zeleza aj mesa z neho narobel taku miesanicu.prisiel tajomnik narodneho vybora a vravi mi laco do pice budes musiet dieru na cintorine kopat.vravim sak teraz mam dovolenku srat nanho hodit tento rozgniaveny gulas do vaha a je.tajomnik bol nasraty aj nadaval ze ho zobudeli a musi taketo chujoviny riesit v pat hodin rano. Utopení Tibor Bulejčík - syn Tona Bulejčíka * raz zme isli domov cez pesi most do mojsa aj vravel ze sa okupe ze z mosta skoci do vaha.aj skocel aj od tej chvile ho uz nikto nevidel mozno kdesi v hamburku riadne nafukly vyplaval Sandor Grundza * no napokon ho nasli utopeneho vo vahu pri pasienkoch.vravim zrejme sa isiel okupat do vaha skocel a naraz si uvedomel kde mam pazury kurva aj kopytami slahal co vladal.ked nevladal isiel ku dnu.jeden v krcme predvadzal na zemi pri vycape ako sa vo vahu topel sa temu seci smiali. Průmyslová a manipulační technika Roza "Gorila" Lanovka * napokon ju vo vapenke lanouka co bola cez vah akosi prigniavela aj ju roztrhlo na dve kusiska.sak tejto gorily skoda nebolo srat na nu. jeden ozran z varina Jeřáb * v truhle lezal jeden ozran z varina co ho zeriav rozgniavel Alkohol Fjodor Sifilis * raz sa ozral aj spal na voziku co sa truhly vozeli aj sa povracal aj sa zadusel.prisiel veduci aj ho chcel zobudit a bol zdochly. Vlado Krpáš *napokon sa vlado krpas prestahoval do mojsa aj raz v krcme slahol dvojaka poldecaka zrudol padol na zem prdol aj bol mrtvy.krcmar bol nasraty ked tam mrtvy lezal na zemi pod vycapom aj reval kto za teho debila zaplati utratu mal strnast piv aj poldecaky borovicky aj zopar poharikov griotky. Jiné, nebo neuvedené příčiny Stary otec * ked stary zdochol vraj pol roka smrdel aj hnil kdesi v lese. Tono Bulejčík (strýc Tibora Bulejčíka) * zdochol v piatok nasli ho v nedelu stuhleho na hajzli zrejme sral.no nevie sa ci zdochol pred tym sranim ci ked sa vysral. Viera Rolčeková * boli v sekonthande v ziline aj naraz viera zarevala aj padla a na seba strhla velky stender s kabatmi bolo vraj vidno len jej kopyta ako s nimi buchala ako sialena prala do dlazdic na podlahe.majitel na nu reval bez sa valat kamsi do chlieva ty stare kurvisko a nerob mi tu bordel inac ta remenom sperem do bezvedomia tiahni prec ty osmrdena ochechula.no naraz pranie kopytami ustalo len lezala cela pod kabatmi len jej kopytiska cuhali von.ju vytiahli zpod kabatov aj mrtva. Tučná kurva Roza (z kantýny v kafilerce) *zomrela v ziline kdesi padla na zem aj mala odbavene.aj sa kantyna zatvorela.sak ziadna skoda nebola mala tam len stare klobasy ci gothaj salamisko. Zubar z Varína * sak ako ten vol vo varine bol jden zubar aj pridem zub opravit mam len dva opravene aj tento picus mi vravi vas neosetrim.pytam sa a preco kurva.vraj mate spinavy chrup.vravim ako spinavy ved blato kurva nekusem.vraj zvysky jedla napchate v zuboch.som sa nasral aj mu vravim kurva a ty nezeres zradlo ci cim sa krmis ty cudak.vraj si mam zuby vycistit vravel.som do sestry takej kurvy omalovanej sotel ked som isiel prec na zem padla.v ziline mi zub opravel iny zubar bol to pre zelezniciarov zubar aj nemal taketo keci. * za dva mesiace som pekny hrob prenho kopal lebo padol vo varine na zem aj si zrejme pritem posledny raz prdol a bolo.vravim mu ked bol zasrubovany v debne vedla diery vidis ty zubopicus hlavna vec je ze mas teraz vycistene zuby. Fero Gambaj * aj raz riadne oblizal picu tej eve aj ho druhy den nasli doma mrtveho.vravim sak neprezil utok rych strasnych picobakteriakov co mu do huby naliezli ked tuto hlupanu pomedzi kopytami jazykom suchal. Dcera Kataríny "Strašná Kata" Sumčíkové *sa jej strasna kata vravelo lebo dieta porodela aj ho ihned udavela aj do pece hodela aj isla do krcmy na pivo aj borovicku.napokon ju zatvoreli do vazenia aj jaru zatvoreli lebo vela ludi okradla o peniaze aj si v tuzexi kozuchy aj selijake zapadne veci kupovala. Margita Šamajová * aj ju krava zavalela aj ju dogniavela mrtvu margitu nasli v mastali poobede.sak srat nan nu. Smrti otroků (skrz jejich nevýznamnost neuváděno výše) 'Dva otroci v Dubaji' * zomreli ked som bol v dubaji pre zlato sa akosi vzajomne skrteli umelohmotnymi pasikami ked sa na kokotoch robeli aj zabudli kde maju noznice aj ich uskrtelo.som ich poznal boli to taky dvaja tuberaci. 'Tlstosmrad' * padol kdesi na ulici a osraty ostal lezat mrtvy.neviem do akej rakvi tehoto praslona napchali hadam museli dotiahnut ten velky zelezny kontejner co v pristave maju na lodiach lebo neviem kde tuto obrousku hovnohrudu inac napchat kurva. 'Vedoucí brigády socialistickej roboty' * sviniar jeden no aj nanho doslo spadol z motorky tri mesiace na to aj sa zabil.mal som z teho velku radost. 'Jeden otrok' * visel holy v retazoch dolu na chodbe co sa ide ku klecam aj v polnoci tam visel mrtvy.zaveseli ho v devat ziveho do retazov aj mrtku pustel pritem a v polnoci tam uz visel mrtvak.sak prisli ty chuji emergencia no hovno emergenciovali visel mrtvy mrtvak na tem hovno mozes emergencovat kurva.aj ho dolu z retazov davali aj sa vela ludi co boli v klube pozeralo aj ja som pozeral no chcelo sa mi trocha srat aj som bol natlakovany aj som si naraz prdol riadne som zatrubel islo z diery akosi samo ako som bol natlakovany som neudrzal.ten z tej emergencie sa na mna cudne pozeral aj cosi vravel pytam sa mojho biznisaka co stal vedla co tara ten kokot vraj ze tu prdim ziadnu pietu akoby nemam vravim kurva sak co z teho problem robi toto je pohrebna muzika na trombon trubena.zdochol aj som mu zatrubel. 'Jeden otrok ' * vcera v klube vravel jeden ze nasli mrtveho otroka doma sedel vraj mrtvy vyse styri tyzne doma na hajzli.vraj nasli ostriekany hajzel zrejme sa na kokotu na hajzli robel aj umrel.vraj bol napoly do tej misy zapadly ako uz tiekol.smrada vsade na vracanie.cely dom bol zasmrdeny ludia zavolali wermachtakov a ty ho nasli na zatvorenom hajzli vraj sa povracali ked hajzel otvoreli.aby nie muselo smrdet kurva to poznam mal som raz dva tyzne akehosi zabudnuteho smrdaka v rakvi v marnici na cintorine aj smrdel ako sto tisic hoven. 'Riaditel ' * vecer prisiel jeho kamos tiez riaditel ineho riadneho bankiska vypchateho dolarmi aj vravel ze tento zo vcera tlacel aj pritem reval a zasa tlacel ako vladal aj naraz mu vraj prasklo cosi v gebeni aj mrtvy padol z hajzla na zem vraj ho nasli s gatami dole aj mal kus obrouskej tvrdej klobasy z riti vonku.vraj sto wermachtakov u teho aj emergenciaci sak mohli len hovno urobit len mu to tvrde hovno od riti odlomit aj rovno na rost s nim. 'Jeden otrok' * vcera v klube vraveli ze nasli jedneho otroka z kluba mrtveho vo vani cez dva tyzne tam lezal vo vode.riadna chutna polievka z teho musela byt ked dva tyzne sa v tem nafukly mrtvy valal.vraj bol z teho smrad az na ulicu a otvoreli kvartyr a vo vani takyto nafukly miselin bol.vraj sa eletrikou robel na kokotu akymsi zariadenim co si urobel a akosi mu preslahlo do vody. 'Jeden otrok (2)' *skapal doma sa akosi skrtel aj sa pritem na kokotu obrabal aj robel v kupelke kopyta sa mu posmykli aj ostal visiet na takom kruhe co ma na stene prirobeny ociska vyvalene jazycisko vonku ako psisko ked mu je teplo.fbi otrok ukazoval fotku zme sa temu smiali vravim kurva ten robi ksichty ako ten lujz fines.sak obesenych som hazdal do hrobiska dost jeden cas bolo popularne sa obesit inokedy dalsi rok sa pod vlak hodit sak ako take tie modne trendi kazdy rok ine.sak bolo velmi smiesne ako sa obeseli vzdy im v truhle akosi napuchli ksichtiska mali obrouske ksichty nafukle selijak fialove som ich za pivo ukazoval kto chcel aj sa temu kazdy smial. 'Jeden otrok (3)' *zomrel vcera pokusal sa ukradnut akesi auto aj lezal na sedadle sofera na chrbte dvere otvorene aj obi dve kopyta mal vonku aj cosi s drotami robel no naraz sa vyrutel autobus aj slaha aj dvere zatvorel.aj mu kopyta ucviklo.zme sa temu smiali vravim sak bolo by take srandovne keby len tie kopyta isly po ulici. 'Jeden otrok (4)' *uskrtel sa doma vo vani ked sa na kokotu robel aj sa pritel skrtel kablom.vraj mal v riti napchate vibracne vajco ked ho nasli vraj stale islo aj take vlnky vo vode vo vani robelo ako sa mu v riti triaslo 'Jeden otrok (5)' *vo svojom prepychovom kvartyre na piatej bol to jeden bankar aj lubil selijake skrtenie nasli ho uskrteneho v kuchyni kde sa skrtel remenom aj bol zaveseny na chladnicke.akosi sa priskrtel viacej.vraj bol aj osraty.vravel to fbi otrok.mal nasrate v trenyrkach aj mu tieklo bahnisko von. * mal v hube loptickovy rubik a v riti velke ruzove dildo napchate stale islo aj vibraciami sa mu triaslo v riti.aj mal ruzove sietove pancuchy na kopytoch.sak riadny bankar vraj setko znackove vravel fbi otrok. *mal aj take pekne zlate rolexiska dozaista ich ktosi z wermachtakov zobral sak naco mrtvemu budu ten sa moze vysrat na to kolko je hodin kurva. 'Jeden otrok (6) ' *v piatok zomrel nasli ho v piatok mrtveho no bol uz makky aj smrdel vyse tyzna lezel.vraj sa robel v riti vysavacom no bol akysi silny aj mu creviska roztrhlo plazel sa z obyvacky ku dveram nevladal si hadicu z riti vytiahnut aj sa plazel a vysavac tiahol za sebu stale bezal aj mu creva vysal ku dveram sa nedoplazel aj zdochol.vysavac mu setko z riti vysal aj ako dlho bezal sa spalel a zastavel.sak toto uz mu bolo hovno platne.vraj bol vysavac plny criev s hovnami.zme sa temu smiali vravim sak vo vysavaci boli creva na klobasy pripravene mali z teho debila jelita narobit a na brodvaji na chodnike predavat otrocke jelita. *bol to picus na hovno raz som ho rypal v budoari aj striekol len zopar kvapiek mrtky ako morca. 'Jeden otrok (7)' *dnes mi moj biznis otrok co su tu so mnu ty dvaja z prahy mi telefonoval na moj zlaty telefon ze nasli jedneho otroka z kluba obeseneho doma ze vraj visel na lustri obeseny aj mal cierne pancuchy a na kokotu mal napchate vraj akesi zariadenie na robenie kokota a v riti mal akusi dildovu palicu vrazenu.vraj mu to vravel jeden wermachtak co chodi na obed do rovnakej restauracie. 'Paní z New Yorku' * isli zme vcera km veceru aj jednu taku pani porazel nakladak do nej naraznik slahol letela velku rychlostu ako sputnik aj ju slahlo na take maseratisko co stalo pri chodnike.vravim to bude mat majitel radost ze mu tato stara krava dvere prehla.by som ju zabil no mozno nie je potreba sa stavim ze prdla aj posla ked ju slahlo nakladacisko.tibor vravi sak sa mi zda ze zije sa pohla.vravim hovnom v riti pohla je zdochliacka.aj zme sa staveli o pivo aj zme si zapaleli a pozerali priruteli sa prvy samozrejme wermachtaci.emergenciaci nikde vravim seru na nu je teplo kdesi chladne piva slahaju a na stare kravy seru.vravim sa wermachtaci by ju mali zopar razy strelit ako tam lezi a vysielacku hlasit emergenciakom nie ste potrebny.no prislo nositka vytiahli aj ju nalozeli jedenczrejme akysi macherdoktor pozeral aj ju napokon celu prikryli som od radosti skrikol na tibora sak vidis som stauku vyhral kurva. 'Otrok Dildopeter' * bol usmrteny nakladakom padol rovno pod kolesa aj ho presiel taky mack vraj z neho creva striekli von az na chodnik na akusi staru svinu vraj revala od hrozy padla na zem aj si hlavu rozbila.sak skoda ze zme nevideli muselo to byt velmi k smiechu. *bol s nim aj eletrika joe a vraj sofer nakladaka vobec nevedel ze ho presiel prednymi aj zadnymi tuplakmi mu presiel cez bachor aj pukol ako prevarena klobasa a crevovy gulas letel sade naokolo.vraj ta pani dostala do ksichta riadnu porciu vraj vyzerala ako ked jej tri kila mleteho bravcoveho do ksichta slahnes.lezala na chodnike aj jej eletrika joe vysal vreco vraj mala osemsto.sak neviem co s teho robela taky problem si mala papulu otret a srat nanho. Category:Mrtvoly Category:Mrtváci